There are very many types of fishing lures of all conceivable sizes and shapes. They must be varied to accommodate many conditions of use as well as types of water and innumerable types of game fish. They must also be varied in density to function at the surface or at the bottom or in between. The problem is particularly accute for larger game fish and necessarily-larger bait fish. The weight of the lure itself also becomes significant in handling and storing.
Hollow lures are known, and some of these, presumeably, may have a fluid or other filling means to control or vary the density of the lure. However, hollow lures must inevitibly be weaker and subject to breakage in handling. Furthermore, unless they are completely filled, the filling may be unstable within the hollow lure, creating problems in the balance of the lure in casting and in action.
Lastly, none of the existing lures, however cleverly made or used, can do anything in the manner of the chum to further attract game fish.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hollow lure that is reinforced at intervals along its axis to strengthen it against rough handling and abuse. It is a further object of this invention to provide a hollow fishing lure that can be filled with a fluid for control of the density of the lure. It is a further object of this invention to provide a hollow, liquid-filled fishing lure, for controlled casting with a rod, that has bulkheads perforated to permit the flow of the ballasting liquids within the lure for optimum casting as well as trolling. It is a further object of this invention to provide a fishing lure that can provide its own chumming action.